Don't do it unprotected
by Tiyr
Summary: Gin discovers that he is a father. He wants to warn everyone about having safe sex or you could get pregnant and die from a kunai wound. GinXTsukuyo
1. Chapter 1: It's recommended

**It's recommended to talk to the man before castrating them**

It was a morning unlike any other. Tsukuyo opened her eyes at the notice of the inward streaming light from the sun. She has in a brothel, why? She couldn't remember a thing.

Tsukuyo lifted herself off of the futon and felt the weight of the world crush her head. She was hungover, never in her life had she been able to drink enough for a hangover. However it was a mistake as her hand felt something rather unusual. Her eyes fell upon the familiar figure beside her: Gin.

To Tsukuyo's dread, she knew she had touched something forbidden.

Gin stirred, before opening his eyes to see a flushed Tsukuyo. The color in his face began to drain.

Tsukuyo was so surprised that she had accidentally taken it out. She had taken something important.

A scream rang in the morning streets of Yoshiwara.

X

Gin wasn't having it, after losing half his manhood, he was desperate to reattach his golden ball.

But he was also concerned about something else: the unusual night he had shared with Tsukuyo. Usually he wouldn't recall women from his one night stands, but he has done the mistakable and slept with someone he knew as a friend.

As he walked back home, he tried to recall what went on the night before. He was at his usual place playing panchiko before he received an urgent call from Hinowa about a drunk terminator.

His head began to throb, but how did he end up drunk that night too?

"Ah you're finally back," said Kagura as Gin entered the house.

"Kagura," said Gin feeling desperate. "Would you know a place that would be able to reattach my golden ball?"

She did not hide the disgust in her expression. "I'm leaving"

"Kagura!"

Right when she opened the door, Shinpachi appeared holding cleaning supplies. "Ah, good afternoon Kagura-Chan, Gin-san."

"Hi Shinpachi," replied Kagura. She then pointed at Gin. "Shinpachi, there's something lose with that one. I feel like throwing up so I'm leaving."

"With Gin-san? What could…" Shinpachi paused when he saw Gin holding up the remnants of his golden ball.

A silence filled the room.

"Gin-san what are you holding?"

"Half my manhood"

Shinpachi did not hide his disappointment. He turned to follow Kagura out the door as well.

"Wait, wait Shinpachi I'm desperate to reattach my lost manhood." Gin slumped to the floor and grabbed the edge of his pants.

"Why did you lose it in the first place?" Shinpachi asked.

Gin thought about the answer and eventually decided to lie. "I ran out of money and decided to use my golden ball to gamble. It took all night to get it back."

"Goodbye"

"Wait hold on Shinpachi...Shinpachi!"

The door shut behind them.

Gin sighed, was that okay? If they found out that he slept with Tsuyoku, things could change possibly for the worse. It wasn't like he disliked her, it could traumatize children who find out why their parents lock the door at night.

There wasn't a reason to tell them, so he left it at that.

X

A few months later, Gin returned to the hospital to have a check up on his removed ball. It was a quiet afternoon when he was finished until he saw a familiar face that interrupted the peace.

It was the leader of the Hyakka, looking pale to the face as she walked over to the front desk. Once she turned around and saw Gin, her expression seemed to relax slightly.

"What does the drunk terminator possibly need at the hospital?" Gin asked as she sat down beside him.

She sighed. "Who knows? I've been mysteriously sick the past few weeks. Hinowa suggested that I visit the hospital."

Gin raised a brow. "Sick? I guess even the leader of the Hyakka can get sick too."

"So what are you here for?"

He rested his elbows on his knees and bent over, distraught. "My golden ball"

"Ah," said Tsukuyo. "Right"

"Tsukuyo-san" A nurse called out.

"Here," responded Tsukuyo. She began to stand up but she swayed.

Gin quickly grabbed her arm before she fell.

She blushed slightly and tried to brush him off. "Sorry, thank you. I'm okay now." Tsukuyo adjusted herself and walked over.

"Do you want your husband to join you?" Asked the nurse.

"Husband?" Echoed Tsukuyo. She turned to Gin and blushed. She waved her hand. "No it's not like that."

"Ah okay, come this way"

X

Tsukuyo couldn't believe her ears. The world seemed to flip over for her as she heard the words.

"Sorry say that again?"

"You're pregnant Tsukuyo-san. You're about seven weeks in at the moment." The Doctor seemed nonchalant about it. "Congratulations"

Her head began to spin. Pregnant? With whose child—she paused in her thoughts. No, it can't be.

Once she exited the hospital, she hoped to see Gin again for comfort. However the seat he once occupied was empty. She heaved a huge sigh. It wasn't like she asked him to wait for her, plus they weren't that close. Maybe it was just an illusion, that one night they shared together.

"Hey," the familiar samurai seemed to appear suddenly. He was quickly impaled with a kunai.

Tsukuyo screamed. "Don't scare me like that!"

He fell to the ground. "No, I should be the one that's scared."

She quickly apologized. She bent down to take the kunai out of his forehead. "So what are you still doing here for? Still reading the hospital's copy of jump?"

Gin scratched his head strangely timidly. "I wanted to walk you home. You're not the type to ask for help even when you're in trouble after all."

Tsukuyo felt overwhelmingly touched that she almost wanted to cry. Knowing that she was pregnant, her emotions seemed to be skyrocketing.

"Tsukuyo?"

She gave him a curt smile. "I'll take your offer, thank you." She wanted to enjoy little moments like these since she was beginning to make plans to disappear.

Tsukuyo didn't want to cause Gin burden.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't eat all of the Dango

**Don't eat all the dango at once or you'll choke**

It was one of those lazy afternoons when a request came in for the Odd Jobs. It was Hinowa, and it seemed serious.

"Tsukki hasn't returned for the past few days. She gave us a letter that she was leaving, but I didn't believe it was really from her. Odd Jobs, do you think you could track her down and tell her to come home?"

Gin narrowed his eyes, it was unusual of course. "She wouldn't leave unless it was for a reason."

Hinowa seemed deeply concerned. "Ever since she came back from the hospital, she seemed...different."

"How so?" Shinpachi asked.

"She would drink jugs of strawberry milk and throw it all back up. She would get distracted by round shiny things. And she kept herself isolated from us."

"Are you sure that's not Gin-chan you're talking about," asked Kagura.

She laughed. "If that was Gin-san, I wouldn't be worried at all."

"Hey, what does that mean"

"Anyway, I would like you guys to try to figure out where she had gone." She then added. "Please bring her home and tell her to confide in us even if it means she's a warlord scheming to take over the universe."

"No, I think that's when we should reconsider the situation." Gin returned.

"Ah I see," said Hinowa. "Or pregnant with the feudal lord's child."

"What kind of person do you think Tsukki is mom," said Seita listening in.

"Tsukki is Tsukki, no matter what situation she is in," said Hinowa. "The fact that this is her home will not change."

"That's right" Gin grinned before turning to Shinpachi and Kagura. "I'll search at the south end. Shinpachi and Kagura, you guys check near the entrance if anyone like Tsukuyo passed by."

"Alright," responded both.

X

It had been a few days since Tsukuyo had begun her journey. The sun seemed to beat at her back like a yoke on a bull. She was feeling more constantly fatigued than she expected. She sighed, I guess this is how it feels to truly be a woman, falling in love and be willing to carry their child. If this was going to be her life, she was willing to accept it.

Her thoughts began to be flooded with the potential of the child. She could raise the child and bring them to the Odd Jobs to raise. She would bring them a money and tell them that the mother was a woman she met in Yoshiwara and that she couldn't take care of the child. Tsukuyo paused in her thoughts, Hinowa would find out quickly. Or if she took the child home…

Her head began to throb, the sun seemed to be getting to her. She rested as soon as she found a small tea shop.

"Ma'm what will it be?"

"Tea and dango," replied Tsukuyo.

"Right away"

Once her order arrived, she reached for the dango. However to her surprise another hand seemed to grab it.

"Hey what are you—" but she was too shocked to finish her sentence.

It was the silver haired samurai sitting beside her as if nothing was out of place. He wore his usual expression as he faced her. "Yo, Tsukuyo, it took long enough to find you."

"Gin" She felt sad, she failed to run from home successfully and also couldn't even stop herself from falling for a man. It felt like he was rubbing that failure in her face. "Why did you come here?"

"Hinowa is worried for you," said Gin. "What are earth are you doing running away like this?"

Tsukuyo was tempted to tell him the truth. No, she can't, her resolve was weakening and she couldn't stop that. "I—" but her words got caught in her throat, she felt like hurling.

"Tsukuyo? Hey what's wrong?"

She raised a hand in defense. "I'm fine, I just need to vomit."

A few moments later she returned from the restroom. The owner's wife had given her a helping hand and rubbed her back as she threw up.

"Morning sickness?"

Tsukuyo replied weakly. "Yes, I suppose that's what it is."

"I have some ginger candies that may help," said the owner's wife. "It works wonders when I was pregnant."

"Oh no, it's alright I appreciate it," said Tsukuyo as she began to return to her spot.

Gin was still there finishing off her dango. He looked confused. "Your sickness hasn't gotten away? Why are you traveling in such a condition?"

"I have my reasons," responded Tsukuyo. "There are some burdens I can't share with even you guys."

He sighed as he picked this teeth with the dango stick. "Fine, I won't ask, but at least let Hinowa know what's happening. She worries about you a lot."

Tsukuyo bit her lower lip. He was right, Hinowa was family to her, leaving as she did was going to be unfair to her. "Gin"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind delivering a letter to her?"

Gin looked visibly upset. "I'm not here to be your messenger Tsukuyo. The other brats are worried for you too. They miss you too."

Tsukuyo felt her heart wrenching, she was feeling overly emotional again. She loved her home after all. She was tempted to tell him the truth again. "Gintoki I…"

"Excuse me ma'am." The owner's wife appeared with a bag. "Please take these, I hope they ease your morning sickness."

Tsukuyo turned pale. She thanked her timidly and tried to avoid making eye contact with Gin.

The owner's wife smiled at the both of them. "Good luck with you both."

Once she was gone, Gin echoed her words. "Morning sickness?"

Tsukuyo sighed and finally gave in. "Yes"

"Don't tell me...you're pregnant?

She tensed up her shoulders and nodded.

"Tsukuyo, this is more of a reason to go home. You shouldn't carry such a burden all on your own." Gin spoke exasperatedly.

Tsukuyo couldn't face him, not after all she had worked up for. "Gintoki I…" she repeated the words in her mind. The child is yours. The words did not exit her mouth.

"What is it? Out with it"

She shook her head. "No it's nothing"

"So will you go home?"

Tsukuyo couldn't find any words.

Gin sighed. "I won't push you, at least get enough to eat for two people. Let me find a room for you to rest in."

"...okay, thank you"

X

Gin was surprisingly thoughtful of Tsukuyo he brought her a meal at a local family diner and booked a room at a nearby hotel.

That night despite sharing separate futons, Tsukuyo couldn't sleep. She felt like a woman again, there was a longing to be closer to Gin than he already was. It wasn't like they were in an shoujo where there was only one futon. She was a women from Yoshiwara, that kind of situation would not have seemed romantic at all. If anything, Gin's consideration of her was the most romantic thing anyone could've done for her.

She then crawled out of her futon and loomed over Gin. She bent down towards his neck as her hand wrapped around the other side.

Gin grabbed her hand, he was very much awake. "What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor," responded Tsukuyo retracting slowly. "Isn't this how women do it?"

"Wait, wait, I'm not looking for a return," said Gin averting his gaze awkwardly. "Not all women repay men with their bodies.

"Really? What do women on the surface do?" Tsukuyo was genuinely confused. "Do their commit seppuku instead?"

"No that's something else entirely," said Gin. He sat up as Tsukuyo set herself aside. "What's on your mind now?"

She averted her gaze. "I feel like I'm burdening you. I'm thankful that you're doing this all for me, but there's nothing I can give back to you. It's not like you're going to need money since Hinowa is the one who hired you after all."

Gin raised a brow. "Do you think that's the only reason why I chose to help you?" He sighed. "There's nothing wrong with depending on other people despite how ridiculous the reason may be. I even tell Shinpachi and Kagura the problems I have with Jump characters. It doesn't mean anything and they probably get fed up with me when I talk about them all throughout the anime. But the point is that I don't chose to carry burdens if I can help it, it's not the way I chose to live."

Tsukuyo smiled faintly. Despite how ridiculous the example was, he was making a good point. "What about your master? Is that something you're willing to share with them?"

"How do you…?"

"You mentioned him during that fight against my master. I never brought myself to ask you since it seemed like a sore topic."

He seemed visibly shaken.

Tsukuyo quickly bit her tongue back. "Sorry you don't have to answer that."

"That's the only thing I can't share with them. It's not like I'm not willing to share about it, it's just a burden I don't think they need to know about."

She regretted asking him since he made such a face but she was thankful nonetheless that he was honest with her. "You could tell me, I don't mind hearing you out at least." She added and took out a buddha statue from who knows where. "If it's a burden I'll erase it from my mind with this stone buddha I found outside the hotel."

"Your conviction is admirable but frightening please put that away," said Gin feeling slightly scared from hearing her complete willingness. "It's kind of a long story if you're feeling like staying up."

Tsukuyo shook her head. "I don't mind at all."


	3. Chapter 3: No one warns you

**No one warns you about consequences when you forget to do it protected**

Hinowa was shocked when she heard the news. Tsukuyo was pregnant with _twins_.

The doctor was nonchalant as usual. "Congratulations, you have twins as you can see here."

Tsukuyo did not hear the rest of what the doctor was saying. She was still processing the fact that she was carrying Gin's child let alone _twins_.

Once Hinowa and Tsukuyo returned home. Hinowa turned to her in concern. "Do you think that it would be a good time to let Gin-san know?"

Tsukuyo looked unsure. Did he deserve the same burden? "I don't know Hinowa, I still havent gotten myself to talk about the child much in the first place. If he finds out that he has twins…"

Seita drop the large golden ball that he was playing with and the ground visibly shook. He looked at Hinowa and Tsukuyo in surprise. "Ah, you guys are back."

"Why are you so surprised Seita-"

It was the person she least wanted to see, Gin and the Odd Jobs. They were just as shocked as Seita was. Color drained from Tsukuyo's face.

"Ah Hinowa-san, h-how are you?" Gin's face was just as pale. "That was quite a crash you made there Seita there's nothing wrong is ther?."

Tsukuyo turned to leave. "I...have some business to attend to. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait Tsukki!" Kagura yelled after her.

"Did you guys hear everything?" Hinowa looked serious as she confronted the trio.

They were silent. After a few moments, Gin faced Shinpachi and Kagura. "You guys should go home"

"But Gin-Chan," said Kagura. But Shinpachi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagura-Chan let's go," urged Shinpachi.

As soon as they were gone, Hinowa excused Seita as well.

"How long have you known?" Gin asked grimly.

"Ever since you returned Tsukuyo home," said Hinowa. "You only knew she was pregnant right?"

He sighed. "Yes"

"She never wanted to tell you," explained Hinowa. "She didn't want to burden you."

"What the hell is that," mumbled Gin.

"So, what are you going to do?" Hinowa asked.

Gin sat down and crossed his arms. "I'll wait for her, I don't know what I'm going to say but I'll think about it until she returns."

Hinowa closed her eyes. "Not a problem, I'll have Seita fetch you some tea."

"Thanks," responded Gin.

X

Tsukuyo felt like screaming, this wasn't how she planned to tell him. Maybe she hoped that he would find out after they were born, or maybe never even learn of the potential that he was the father of a child.

After a couple of hours distracting herself through work. When the day was finally over, she made a stop by the bridge that connected the Yoshiwara and the world above. She wanted to smoke to ease the tension, but she was warned against smoking since it could cause problems for the child.

But one smoke won't hurt-

"You shouldn't be smoking," said Gin grabbing the pipe from her hand.

Tsukuyo sighed. "How is it that you always come to me at my worst times? I swear, one day you may start to haunt me."

"I told you, there's nothing wrong with asking for help," said Gin as he emptied the ash from her pipe. "Plus, I'm not only here for you," mumbled Gin. His eyes seemed to be upon her growing womb.

Tsukuyo's eyes followed his. She rubbed her growing womb. "I should apologize to you."

"Don't apologize," said Gin. "It's bothersome to me when you're like this."

She smiled. "Then I suppose I should thank you for not running away from your offspring."

Gin scratched his head. "That's ridiculous, why would I run from something like that?"

"Really? I'm impressed Gintoki, I figured you would be more freaked out by this."

"I would be lying to say I wasn't bothered," responded Gin. "You believed that you needed to carry this responsibility for yourself alone. Now it's mine as well, let me be shoulder that responsibility as well."

Tsukuyo looked at him to search for any doubt in his words, she was unsure. Never in her life has she wanted to believe in someone else so strongly. Her gaze was met with a looks she was not familiar with in Gin. His brows were furrowed in concern, but he was looking at her with such conviction that she couldn't help but believe in him at that moment.

"Am I really that unreliable to you?"

"Actually sometimes you are," admitted Tsukuyo. She was smiling however which gave reflected in Gin's face as well.

"Give me a break, seriously, I just learned that I'm the father of two children. So are we going to name them Dia and Block as you said?"

She punched him. "Gintoki, they're not going to be thugs."

"Since they're being birthed by a hell of a woman, I would think that it fits rather well."

"And a lazy father, I should probably apologize that you're the father instead."

"Hey"


	4. Chapter 4: A difficult phrase

**I love you is a difficult phrase to say**

"So what are you going to name the twins?" Kagura asked excitedly.

"Dia and Block," replied Gin.

"Seriously Gin-san"

"Don't ask such troublesome questions," said Gin as he finished getting ready to leave.

"Are you going to Yoshiwara again?" Shinpachi asked as he watched him take his leave.

"Yeah," responded Gin. "Watch out for any customers will you? I swear if another person gives me more gifts, we're going to run out of space. Accept money only."

"We know," said Shinpachi. "We'll see you later."

"Don't forget to walk Sadaharu"

"I know," yelled Kagura from the other room.

"Alright, I'll be on my way"

X

"More gifts?" Said Tsukuyo.

"I'm running out of space at home," returned Gin. "Should I burn it in a bonfire?"

She took the gift from his hands. "No, I should write them thank you notes too. I should be able to do at least that much."

Gin sighed. "Are you really pregnant? You're doing the same amount if not more work than you were before you got pregnant."

"Some women are more capable of things than you think," said Tsukuyo. She suddenly got distracted from the bag Gin was holding in his other hand. "Is that strawberry milk?"

"No it's not," said Gin in a monotone.

She gave him a cheeky smile. "After all that talk about having too many gifts, you decide to get me one."

He averted his eyes and sweated slightly. "No, I was saving it when I get thirsty later."

Tsukuyo saw through his lie quickly and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you"

Gintoki felt embarrassed by her gesture, and he didn't think it was just because she was a woman of Yoshiwara.

X

He met up with an old friend who had also sent in a request earlier that same week. At first he was inclined to ignore him since Gin found him waiting for late New Year envelopes.

"Ah, hello, do you have any New Year—"

Gin quickly walked off. After a few moments, he eventually returned and handed him an envelope.

Hasegawa was tearing up. "Thank you"

"Hey, I'm not here for this," said Gin beginning to take his leave again. "I'm leaving"

"Hold on," said Hasegawa holding his hand to stop him. "You said you needed to talk right?"

Gin sighed as he sat down beside him. "Yeah"

"Is it regarding the twins?"

He shook his head. "No, actually it's about Tsukuyo."

Hasegawa raised his brows at him. "What about Tsukuyo-san?"

Gin scratched his head. "If I'm being honest, I'm unsure about my relationship with her. I'm honored that she's willing to hold the burden of carrying our children, but it doesn't feel right with me."

"Hm," grunted Hasegawa. "Are you feeling guilty?"

"I think she's out of my league," responded Gin. "If anything, I'm worried that I'll end up doing everything out of guilt. I would rather start a normal relationship with her if that was possible."

"Well this is shocking news to me," said Hasegawa. "I don't know Tsukuyo-san that well, but it seems like she one real hot shot."

"No, she's a drunk terminator"

"She is a pretty hot babe"

Gin grabbed the collar of his shirt and corrected him. "A drunk terminator"

Hasegawa raised his hands in surrender. "Calm down Gin-san. Why are you acting so out of character? Your character is breaking."

Gin let him go and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry"

He chuckled. "A woman, causing the main character to break his own character. It looks to me that you're falling in love."

"I know"

"Ah, you know…" Hasegawa took a step back and paused a moment. "You know? I thought you were never interested in having relationships."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't have my own doki-doki moments," mumbled Gin. "I expected to fall in love with someone more like Ketsuno Ana, not someone completely opposite of that." He sighed as he added, "I'm afraid that if I ever end up loving someone else that they will suffer carrying my burdens. I won't be able to protect anything if I'm blinded by one person."

Hasegawa was impressed. He knew Gin had a strong bushido but his self awareness of himself was admirable. "You're afraid that your feelings will end up hurting her."

Gin said nothing in return which confirmed Hasegawa's words.

"You may be right," said Hasegawa continuing. "I agree, I don't think it's simply the matter of loving someone, but the willingness to accept the flaws of a person, including your own. But what am I to speak? I haven't faced my wife in ages and I'm still homeless and without a stable job."

After a few moments, Gin stood up and took his leave. "Thanks Madao, I'll be taking me leave here."

He waved. "Good luck, and thanks for the money." He looked into the envelope that he had given him and took out something that wasn't money, it was a challenge note.

If you don't come to the challenge, I'll find you.

Gin began to run quickly leaving Hasegawa in fear for his life.

X

Gin was running for quite a while now. He seemed to be chased by what seemed to be old enemies. After some time he eventually shook them off his tail.

He sat himself at a tea shop and decided to recuperate.

"Gintoki?"

It was the person he last expected to find. He sighed, "why are you so far from home?"

Tsukuyo sat down beside him. "I was craving for some more sweets."

"Do you really like the dango they have here that much?"

She nodded. "It's a shame that I can't have something so delicious as this all the time."

Why is she being so cute, thought Gin. He quickly pushed the thought back as soon as she saw him hesitate.

"What's wrong?"

He waved his hand. "It's nothing"

"Ma'am your dango," said the waitress setting her dango down.

"Thank you," replies Tsukuyo. "Could I order a couple more? I would like to take them to go."

After the waitress left, Tsukuyo placed the dango between them. She handed him one as she took the other. "Kanpai?"

"Kanpai" Gin smiled gently, for some reason he couldn't help but stare at her.

After a few moments Tsukuyo threw her half eaten dango stick into a shadow behind Gin. A scream rang out.

Gin looked at her in shock before turning around to see the same enemies from before.

"Gintoki who are these people?" Tsukuyo began to stand for the battle.

Gin quickly felt his face contort in anger. Before another word was exchanged, all of them were cut down.

He pointed his sword at the man who Tsukuyo attacked first. "If you dare touch her, I swear I will kill you."

"Gintoki that's enough," said Tsukuyo touching the hilt of his blade. "You're scaring the others."

Gin snapped back into reality and saw that the man was frightened of him. He cursed under his breath. He put his wooden sword away. "Leave before I change my mind."

"Y-Yes sir," answered the man. The crew retreated quickly out of fear.

Gin did not move in that spot until the perpetrators left the scene.

"Gintoki?" Tsukuyo was still beside him as he stood there.

He wrapped his arms around her which surprised her.

"Gintoki? Hey what's wrong?"

He held her tighter. "Nothing, I just need a moment."

Tsukuyo hesitated before mumbling a response. "Okay…"


	5. Chapter 5: It's counterproductive

**It's counterproductive to murder a man in a hospital**

Before Yoshiwara began its peak hours, Gin and Tsukuyo arrived back at Hinowa's.

"Thank you, as always," said Tsukuyo, sounding a little disappointed to let him go.

Gin seemed to be in his own mind and did not reply right away. "Don't mention it"

Tsukuyo furrowed her brows, he was distracted more so than usual. She placed a hand on the side of his face.

Gin jumped slightly in surprise but he did not recoil from her touch. "What is it?"

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," said Tsukuyo, slowly retracting her hand. "You're not being yourself right now."

Gin did not reply this time and averted his gaze slowly.

"Mom, Gin-Chan and Tsukuyo-nee are here!" Seita popped up from behind the inner wall.

Gin and Tsukuyo jumped at the presence of another being.

"Invite them in for me won't you?"

Gin waved his hand in decline. "It's okay, I should be getting home."

"Nonsense," said Hinowa rolling herself into view. "At least take a cup of tea or sake before you leave."

"No I shouldn't…"

But Seita and Hinowa went inside ignoring his response.

Gin sighed. "She doesn't change does she?"

Tsukuyo smiled. "Come on, let me pour it for you before you go."

"Fine, just one cup."

Hinowa and Seita left the two alone in a seemingly normal room. Tsukuyo poured the same as she had learned formally from the other ladies in Yoshiwara.

"Have you thought of any names to give the kids?" Gin asked after his first cup.

Tsukuyo raised her brows. "Names?"

"The brats at home are asking me as well," said Gin. "I told them it was going to be Dia and Block."

She seemed timid as she thought deeper. "I thought about adding the Gin from your name into one of the names."

Gin raised his brows this time. "A name with Gin?" He thought for a moment as he looked at the leaf patterns on Tsukuyo's clothes. "Ginji?"

"Ginji?" Tsukuyo's eyes brightened up. "I love it"

Gin couldn't help but smile slightly. "How cute"

"Cute?"

He covered his mouth quickly, was he drunk already? He spoke aloud didn't he?

"I don't know if it sounds more like a name of a retired samurai than something cute."

Gin was slightly relieved, she seemed dense at the perfect times. "A retired samurai? Then what does my own name imply?"

"A samurai that has passed"

"Hey"

"I'm joking, I like your name. There's a reason why I chose to include a part of it."

"Right" Gin smiled to himself as he took another sip. "What about the other name? Maybe we could include Tsuki (moon)?"

She seemed hesitant. "I don't know about my own name, it's difficult to use."

"Ginji and Block it is," said Gin taking another sip of sake. He was impaled by a kunai and fell to the ground.

"You should think about it too," said Tsukuyo leaning over him. "You said you wanted some responsibility too right?"

"I might die first before that happens." Gin said, reaching for the kunai slowly.

"Anyway, meanwhile I'll think about the other name," said Tsukuyo.

He yanked the kunai out of his forehead. "That's fair. I'll come by later about it then."

X

They got the call early in the morning that Tsukuyo was in labor. Gin left the house without a moment's notice.

Once he arrived at the hospital, he made his way into the room Tsukuyo was in.

"Are you the father?" The nonchalant doctor asked.

"I am," replied Gin.

"I have a message from the patient to you," said the nonchalant doctor. He lifted a paper from his clipboard and recited the words on the paper. "'Don't come in you d**k I feel like my ** is ** I still stab you to death if you come in now.'" He looked at Gin and gave him a curt nod. "Would you like to send her a message back?"

Gin felt his vein pop in anger. "Tell that b**h to s**k it up and let me see you."

"Noted," replied the doctor, writing his words down. "I'll be right back."

X

After a few minutes of exchange between Gin and Tsukuyo, she gave in and let him into the delivery room.

"Hey honey"

"Another word out of you, I will tear that other ball off," said Tsukuyo clearly in pain.

Gin felt fear but walked up to her anyway. He placed his hand in hers. "Please don't rip off the last of my manhood."

Tsukuyo's face relaxed slightly. His hand felt comforting in hers. "I'll save the ball ripping for later if I can help it."

Gin was turning pale however. This lady had a death grip. Just a couple more hours, he'll be fine.

X

It was not a few hours as he expected. How much muscle does this lady have, something else important is going to pop out.

Tsukuyo on the other hand seemed drunk with exhaustion. But nevertheless she persevered.

"It's a boy!"

"A boy?" Gin echoed. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was a baby with barely a tuft of his silver hair. Suddenly he realized he was a father.

After a few minutes, they revealed another. "It's a girl!"

Once the first baby was bundled, one of the nurses asked Gin. "Would you like to hold him?"

He opened his arms hesitantly as the delicate bundle was placed in his hands. The baby looked weird to him, maybe even ugly if he wanted to be honest, but damn did he fall in love at first sight.

"Gintoki," said Tsukuyo in an exhausted tone.

He went to Tsukuyo's side and placed the first child in her hands. "Ginji"

"Ginji," repeated Tsukuyo as she dragged her hand gently over the baby's face.

Gin took the liberty to take the other baby to her side as well. He sat beside her as he carried their little girl.

"We still have to name this one too hm?" Tsukuyo patted her head that had a small sliver of silver hair as well.

Gintoki couldn't help but smile at the image. He kissed Tsukuyo's forehead. "You did well"

She closed her eyes and hummed in agreement.

X

The first guests to visit were Hinowa and Seita.

"My, my, how cute!"

"Oka-Chan did I come out this ugly too?"

"What are you talking about Seita? You were exactly like this"

"Oh"

The next were Otae and Shinpachi.

"My, my, too bad they inherited Gin's silver hair. I hope they go bald."

"Onee-san they're practically bald already."

Kondo stepped in. "I'll gladly go bald for you if you want"

Otae knocked him out and pulled him outside.

"Ah, I believe Kagura-chan will be coming by later."

Hijikata came swiftly after looking for Kondo. He congratulated them and gave Gin a shoulder pat. "Make sure they don't become criminals."

Okita and Kagura came in like a storm. They seemed to have been racing each other as they entered, short of breath.

"Gin-chan! Tsukki!"

"Danna," said Okita curtly. "One night stand lady." He was quickly impaled and fell onto the ground.

Kagura stepped over his body without a care. She spoke excitedly. "Did you name them yet?"

"Not yet," replied Gin. "I'll let you guys know once it's decided."

Dawn was breaking as the babies were placed in the hospital cribs to rest.

Gin sat down near the window peeling mandarins to feed Tsukuyo as she looked dazedly at the dawn.

"Asahi," whispered Tsukuyo.

"Beer?"

"No you fool, I'm talking about the name Asahi," said Tsukuyo.

"Why Asahi?" Gin asked as he handed her a slice.

"It's like a start to a new day, or like a new stage in life. No longer is it just a night in Yoshiwara with a silver moon in the sky, but a dawn of another day," said Tsukuyo as she munched on the tangerine slice. She then looked down at her hands. "It sounded more poetic in my mind."

Gintoki grinned. "Asahi hm? I think it's a great name." Then he added, "for beer."

Tsukuyo threw a kunai at him.

He fell to the ground squirting blood.

A nurse also happened to walk in, screamed.

"Calm down, it takes much more than this to kill him."

"Oh, um the checkout has been finalized. You're free to go."

"Right, thank you." Tsukuyo got up and began to pack their stuff. She walked to the fallen body of Gin.

"I'm dead"

"Get up you fool"

"No seriously, how is it that you had this much energy to stab me?!"

"If you don't get up, I will do it again"

"Yes ma'am" He swiftly stood up, causing the nurse to yelp in surprise.

Although her confusion was still prevalent, the nurse escorted them out. It was a start of a new life for Gin and Tsukuyo, but little did they know the journey they would share together.


	6. Chapter 6: Minors shouldn't be drinking

**Minors shouldn't be drinking**

Five years passed like a blur in the Yorozuya household. It seemed like everyone had started to move on with their lives. However, as for Gin, it seemed like life was never going to move fast enough for him.

He wanted to drink. Considering the fact that he often had his hands full with the additional two children, drinking was not an option. But he was determined to break this fasting period.

He had not seen his old friend Katsura Kotarou in ages and he was determined to drink with him, even if he took two small humans with him.

"Hey Gintoki, what is this," said Katsura, peering closely at the two children that he carried with him into the private restaurant room.

Gin pointed at the girl first before the other. "Dia and Block. They are pawns of the devil."

The girl kicked his bits. "Sakata Asahi, and this is my brother Sakata Ginji."

"Nice to meet you," said Ginji, holding out an overly slobbered hand.

"Gintoki don't tell me…" Katsura gasped.

"He has a one night stand with kaasan," said Asahi.

"What's a one night stand?" Ginji asked.

"Hey, you're making me look bad here," grumbled Gin.

"It's true though," said Asahi. "Scum."

Gin felt defeated. After five years, it seemed like nothing had changed except for Gin's decreased reputation.

"Huh," said Katsura, studying the twins. "Are you two interested in terrorism."

"What's that?" Ginji asked. "Does it have to do with a one night stand?"

Katsura thinks for a moment. "It can be if that's what you're interested in."

"Hey, don't teach him weird things," said Gin.

"Pappy," said Asahi as she sipped a small cup. "What is this?"

"It's sake," said Gin. "It's very good pappy water…" His face turned pale. "Asahi-chan where did you get that."

"From the table-hic," mumbled Asahi.

X

"Is she okay? She's okay right?" Gin asked worrying as Tsukuyo tucked her into her bed at the Yorozuya.

"She's fine," said Tsukuyo as she parted Asahi's silver hair away from her face. She gave Gin a sharp look. "You have a lot of explaining to do Gintoki."

"I…"

The door to the hallway slid open to reveal the other twin, Ginji. "Mammy"

"What is it Ginji?"

"Is Asahi okay?"

"She's fine," assured Tsukuyo. "Don't worry she's just sleeping."

Ginji looked at his father and he seemed...guilty?

"What?" Gin asked.

He traced the ground with his toe. "I...may have given Asahi the drink. We know it's sake, but Asahi went ahead to drink it first."

"Ginji," said Tsukuyo, she was not happy.

"Tsukki," said Gin. "Let's hear him out."

She looked at Gin and sighed before letting Ginji continue.

"Hinowa-san told us that Pappy and Mammy would drink sake when they were together," said GInji, beginning to tear up. "We thought that if we could drink with Pappy, we would all be together."

Sobs began to sound from Asahi.

"Asahi?" Tsukuyo turned towards her.

She slowly got up and began to wipe her tears. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

Ginji began to cry too. "I'm sorry too." Soon the twins let their tears loose.

"Wha-what?" Tsukuyo looked at them both overwhelmed.

Gin sighed. He placed his hand over Tsukuyo to calm her down before turning to the older twin. "Ginji, come here."

Ginji followed.

"Asahi, you too," said Gin as he reached a hand towards her.

She took it. Soon both twins were sitting on Gin's lap.

"Man you two are such a handful," said Gin as he examined their tear-stained cheeks. "We can be together if you two just asked."

Ginji wiped his nose and hiccuped. "R-really?"

"You don't need sake?" Asahi asked.

"I like sake," said Gin bluntly. "But it's not what ties us together."

"It's not?"

Gin patted both of their heads. "You two are the ones that tied us all together. It's proof of our connection."

Tsukuyo smiled from Gin's words. "That's right, pappy and mammy love each other very much. Maybe when you two are old enough to drink a cup with us, you'll understand what those connections are about."

Asahi wiped her tears. She seemed relieved of their words. "So when are you getting married? Aren't moms and dads usually married?"

"Well not all of them," explained Tsukuyo. She then eyes Gin with a piercing gaze. "In some cases, it's expected."

Gin averted his gaze, he knew what Tsukuyo was talking about and he felt it.

"Right Pappy?"

"Y-yes Mammy," said Gin in a small voice.

"Well, I have work to get back to," said Tsukuyo, standing up. "You two be good for me okay?"

"Yes mammy," said the twin in unison.

"And Pappy," said Tsukuyo, turning to Gin. "I'm expecting great things from you."

He forced a smile. "Yes...great things."

The twins exchanged a look, what could they be talking about?

As Gin went to see Tsukuyo off, he caught her staring at him.

"What is it?"

Tsukuyo pouted as she turned. "Nothing"

"Obviously you have something to say," said Gin. He looked at his pants. "Is my fly down? That would be embarrassing after all I said…"

"Your fly isn't down don't worry," said Tsukuyo. "Should I take a break from work?"

"No," said Gin. "You've been hoping to get back to work for a long time. The kids are just not used to it."

She sighs. "I guess you're right. Sorry for being selfish about this."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," said Gin. "The one who should be apologizing is me. I'm still here waiting for Kagura to return home. Even delaying our marriage-"

Tsukuyo sealed his lips with her own. "Alright, that's enough out of you. I'm going now."

Surprised by the sudden kiss, Gin froze in place.

"Gintoki?"

"Wh-what I'm not fazed at all." Gin said as he covered his blushing face.

Tsukuyo sighed. "Are you a teenager or what?"

He crouched down. "Alright, I was fazed okay. Don't bully me."

"Right," said Tsukuyo, patting his shoulder. She turned to see the twins peeking out from behind the door. "I'm going now."

"Have a good day," said the twins waving their mother off.


End file.
